borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Searching for a Masher
Hello! I'm in search of a Masher to upgrade my current Savage Masher (40, 236x7, 1.0, 2 clip size). My Hunter is currently lvl 59, and though I'd prefer a Masher that he could use right now, I can try to trade for any higher than his level. I have an assortment of items up for trade, none of which are Pearl (so unless you're nice and don't mind trading a pearl for a non-Pearl, don't bother posting please :) ). My Gamertag is Ryo Kasami on Xbox360, but it'd be easier if you could post what you're looking for as well as the Masher you have up for trade. Note: I do not accept dupes. Do not offer to dupe a gun for me, as appreciative as I would be to recieve the Masher I'd like a legit weapon. I have a Savage Masher which I found personally in solo play with about 418x7 damage and 4.2x scope made by Jakobs. I believe it is level 60, but I will need to check for sure. Also have a masher Unforgiven with around 486x7 damage and 3.7x, but since a friend traded it to me for something, I will need to look at it in WIllowTree to verify its legitimacy first. If you really want a particular pearl or other item, I can probably hook you up with it. Skeve613 20:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow, those both sounds pretty wicked, I could settle for either of those. What were you looking to get from those? I think planning out the trade would make tihs go smoother. Just give me a rough idea or a specific item and I'll see what I can provide to you. Considering I have yet to kill Crawmerax once, the items may be lower level than what you're looking for :S 18:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. I have a Savage Equalizer(has a Masher accessory) i'd be willing to part with. It's level 61 and only does 200x7 damage, but it has a clip size of 3. I got another one for my hunter that has the same damage and both dropped from Crawmerax. I don't really want anything for it, i'd be willing to just hand it over. XBL Gamer tag is Magnus Riujin if you're interested in having it. -MagnusRyujin I collect any variants of the Torgue Bastard, elemental Hyperion Bitches (legitimate only), Dahl Penetrators (modded and legit alike), and any Pearlescent weapons different from the versions I have (I already have one of each type). And if you need to kill Crawmerax, a couple of my buddies and I are planning on farming him this weekend. GT Skeve613 15:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I think I might take you up on that offer! I'll add you to my list tonight after work (in about 7 hours) and somewhere along the line we'll go crush us some Craw. Thanks for the offer! :) Ryo Kasami 17:03, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone else find it somewhat funny that the OP won't accept dupes as they aren't "legit," but is more than happy to take a possibly modded gun? I don't seem to remember ever saying this. But I would assume you're speaking about the Savage Unforgiven that Skeve posted about. After reading this ...accusation, yes, I could see where this is considered modded. However, if you'd notice in the actual post, he stated he would check it's legitimacy for me. Hence my enthusiasm to trade with him: he has some consideration for my request. So no, I don't find it funny about my response to this. The only thing that's funny is the misconception here :) Ryo Kasami 16:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Can the aries come with a masher accesory? i thought it had an element already...Beware the clap 17:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) An aries cannot have a masher accessory, and personal preference aside, a duped gun can still be legit. Duping is not the same as modding, though some hold it to the same candle. Hellz Lips 17:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) damn computer keeps signing me out lately You are correct! I don't argue that at all, but as you said, all personal preference aside. Ryo Kasami 17:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) After looking at the Masher in WT, the parts do seem legitimate, however I forgot to check whether the prefix matched these parts in accordance with the title and prefix priorities. It is possible that this could be an instance similar to the legitimacy problem surrounding the Vicious variants of the Cobra, Penetrator, and Orion, where the prefix should be overridden and should not appear. If someone cares to double check this through WT personally, that would be appreciated, but I will check it again when I have access to my PC to run WT and not a Mac. If you are looking for other mashers, I have since then picked up a masher equalizer with about 310x7 damage but no scope, and one with just under 200x7 damage with 3.7 zoom. I used to have one with 320x7 and 4.2 zoom which I found personally while playing solo and would have been happy to offer, but lost it to Internet lag, so I may replace it with a construct. Whatever you end up wanting to look at Ryo, I think you have a right to know whether it is modded, legitimate, or a construct. I personally do not assume anything I dupe for is automatically legitimate, and unless I found saw it drop or opened the chest personally I do not feel I can guarantee something is legitimate, though my knowledge of modding let me quickly tell whether most guns could potentially be spawned by the game engine. With the aforementioned Equalizer, for instance, the gun would be a construct which not only could appear in game, but moreover actually did appear. As for the Aries, I do not think it can come with a Masher accessory, because I think the Aries also gets its ability from an acc. Also, the Aries always has a shock elemental effect, whereas Mashers are never elemental. I am not an expert on revolver parts though, so I will check WT tonight to confirm that the Aries part is an acc. Skeve613 17:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I have a Primal Anaconda (yellow i think, might be light orange) 203 x 7 damage 88.something acc 3 round mad 1.3 or 1.6 fire rate, it is legit i found it in the armory if interested my GT= BiggerCornfed75. if you r interested what are you trading? Unfortunately, I'm looking for a damage upgrade to the one I already have. Though the Anaconda is good for long range shots, I would prefer a different Masher type revolver with higher damage than the one in my initial post. Also, magazine size is something I do not care about, and fire rate is not too important as long as the reload speed is good. 2 shot revolvers are the most powerful, also no scope is necessary. Thank you for the interest, though! Ryo Kasami 22:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) @Skeve: It appears you have the best masher Unforgiven of 486x7, I'm assuming an AX300 XX (but I am curious to know whether it is a Bloody or a Savage). Also, dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.acc5_Heal_AtlasAries is indeed an accessory. --Nagamarky 16:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Just to give this thread an update: I've obtained a Dahl Anaconda with 417x7 and 85 accuracy on it. So if you're still willing to offer something, please base your offers from this update rather than the original Masher I posted. Ryo Kasami 16:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) pearl masher 700x7 96.acc 1.9Fr.. but iam on the ps3NeverFallen-ps3 17:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ....really? I hardly find that legitimate. Lemme guess, it's a 6 shot as well? Get off my thread. Ryo Kasami 18:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) If he thinks it is legit then Neverfallen fell for it. Ha, anyways, I just wanted to make that joke, but I have 2 mashers I really like, a legit pearl masher, 222x7 dam, 6 shot, 2 ROF, and my legit savage masher. Scoped, 400x7 dam, 2 shot, .7 ROF, my little hand cannon. But I am still looking for an Unforgiven with higher damage than my masher, just gotta keep hunting. Hellz Lips 18:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC)